User talk:Aarnott
Hi, welcome to Dungeons and Dragons Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:SRD:System Reference Document page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Leziad (Talk) 15:23, 12 August 2009 Property names We're moving away (entirely) from using "3E Property::X" and just using "Property::X" now. You can keep adding "3e Property" if you don't want to change what you already did, I can just bot-edit it, but just letting you know here. Surgo 17:00, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :I can also bot edit it :). We will need some way of knowing articles are 3e or 4e, though. Are we going to use a category? --Aarnott 17:21, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah -- Category:3.5e vs Category:4e Surgo 23:00, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Moving One of Your Variant Rules I moved over your retroactive skill points variant. It's too useful to not have at this wiki. :Sounds good to me. --Andrew Arnott (talk, ) 13:41, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Random My kindergarten teacher's name was Mrs. Aarnott. O.o (Yes, this is totally a useful comment.) -- Techpriest88 23:53, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :My mom is a kindergarden teacher. Do you live in Canada? Kitchener, in particular? --Andrew Arnott (talk, ) 01:08, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Nope, I was in Minnesota, USA. I don't know what city, as this was a few years ago, naturally. Even so, what a bizarre coincidence... furthermore, my name is also Andrew. -- Techpriest88 00:13, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Schizophrenia much? Or may someone took levels in schismsoul? I smell a conspiracy... -- Jota 12:52, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Totally possible. Or perhaps there is a "Mrs. Arnott" hive mind out there. --Andrew Arnott (talk, ) 14:19, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Since your name sticks in my head, I think I'll persistently bother you with any little thing I want to ask! >;D That, and you seem to know the answer. My question: how do I make those pages like your Lego Bins? I tend to have a wealth of incomplete thoughts and my user pages is gonna get very cluttered at this rate. (Legos are freaking awesome, btw.) -- Techpriest88 18:51, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :Just make a link to the page. The link will be red when you create it, but you can click it and it will allow you to edit the page. For example, if you wanted to make a sandbox of your own, you could use a link like this one: User:Techpriest88/Sandbox (or User:Techpriest88/Lego Bin if you prefer). --Andrew Arnott (talk, ) 21:43, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Your Sublime Classes I noticed these don't use the preload -- are they an older format? I would really appreciate it if they could be modernized to the current preload -- which sets a number of semantic properties that they are currently not setting. Surgo 19:24, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, yeah -- that makes sense. I'll get those switched over soon. I copied the format from the UA prestige paladin. --Andrew Arnott (talk, ) 19:26, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :I added the semantic properties, but I didn't change the formatting across the board. Is that alright? --Andrew Arnott (talk, ) 19:34, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Good enough. I'll update the formatting when I get a few minutes -- the new formatting has the skills as semantic properties as well. Surgo 20:33, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Getting Started Are you taking submissions for your getting started work? I could throw together the SGT, sandboxing, and ratings articles fairly easily if you want some assistance. - TarkisFlux 16:35, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :Please feel free! This is certainly not my own project, seeing as it can be a wiki-wide thing. --Andrew Arnott (talk, ) 16:40, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::There is a short sandboxing section under Dungeons and Dragons Wiki:Content Requirements. It could use some expanding though. --Ganteka Future 16:51, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm envisioning some things to be a bit more like tutorials (like sandboxing). Also, we can divide up things (once we have the getting started section done) because there will be a header on each help page that can help the user navigate to what they want to read about. --Andrew Arnott (talk, ) 16:55, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, given the continued confusion on that matter it really should be split out of there and just linked. It will probably get tossed in with a brief discussion of how wikis treat wiki-links to non-existent pages, creating sub-pages for an article or user page, page moves, and what not as well as being a step by step guide for doing it. - TarkisFlux 17:07, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Missing Class Just curious about something. I made a class called Gemcaster for 3.5 edition homebrew classes, but i haven't found it on any of the lists. Is there a waiting period, or did i mess something up? Synthii 15:53, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :It isn't showing up in the list because you didn't add categories to the bottom of the page. I noticed that you didn't use the preload. Did you copy this class over from another wiki? I would recommend using the preload, which you can get to by using this page: Add New 3.5e Class. :I did add in a properties template to the top of the Gemcaster class page. Make sure to fill that in. That information is used in the class list. I also copied the default breadcrumb from the preload (which should allow it to appear in the base class list). :If you have any other questions, feel free to ask :). --Andrew Arnott (talk, ) 17:40, May 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, thanks a lot! I put a lot of thought into this first homebrew class of mine, so i hope the community enjoys it. Synthii 05:48, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Legos Maybe it's time to turn a couple of the lego bins into finished sculptures? :P Surgo 16:14, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :I'm trying to avoid putting incomplete (or unbalanced) stuff up here. I often get an idea and get all ambitious about it, never to complete my work. So sandboxes are a good way for me to drop something and come back to it later. At the rate I'm going with my Campaign setting though, I may actually finish the whole thing in the next couple months. --Andrew Arnott (talk, ) 17:09, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Contributions Hey Aarnott, I was hoping you could explain how I create new pages on the site. thanks -Anton :I know I'm not Aarnott, but you can create a new page several ways. If you want a blank page (usually for a Sandbox so it doesn't create unnecessary links in the wiki navigation) then you can go to the "create new page" button on the left sidebar. This won't always help you with creating articles, though. The easiest way to do that is to go to this page (which can also be accessed by clicking on "3.5e Homberew" on the same left sidebar and then click on he category that interests you (classes, equipment, character options, etc.). After that, there is a link on the top of each category that says "Make your own 'insert whatever here'", and clicking that will take you to a page that will allow you to enter the name of whatever it is that you're making (be sure to NOT delete the tag after the name, though) and automatically take you to the preload page that basically models it for you. - TG Cid 18:48, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ::There's also a (hopefully) good tutorial on creating your own sandbox to work with here: Creating a Personal Sandbox. Here's a page by wikipedia on how to create an article in general http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Starting_an_article. What in particular are you trying to make? --Andrew Arnott (talk, ) 21:10, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Bahamut I was reading up on your Final Fantasy to D&D Bahamut layout... but Bahamut is and has been in D&D for a very long time- he's in the 1st edition monster manual. Bahamut is the king of metallic dragons (A platinum dragon) who lives between the ethereal and material plains, his breath weapon makes targets lose their substance. From 1st to 3.5 he's been a demi-god. Since 2nd, as I understand, his breath weapon has been changed to massive sonic damage making targets molecules vibrate apart. In 4th, Bahamut has ascended to god-hood and is considered one of the highest regarded god of Paladins. I'm not a fan of 4th edition, but that's the way it is. I'm not bashing your fandom, I'm a big Final Fantasy fan myself- but I just wanted you to know, Bahamut has been around long before you have~ :I'm well aware of Bahamut's history in D&D, but I have no idea where you are getting the idea that I'm trying to override the D&D Bahamut (or something like that). Also, I don't use this wiki anymore, so anything you are looking at may be out of date (I use http://www.dnd-wiki.org along with most of the other active users that used to contribute here). Not that I've been active there recently either... --Andrew Arnott (talk, ) 17:19, January 13, 2011 (UTC)